


Collegial Obligations

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular party was turning out to be one of the better ones. Maybe even the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collegial Obligations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Title: Collegial Obligations  
Fandom: Indiana Jones/Supernatural  
Pairing: Carolina Jones/Sam Winchester  
Rating: NC 17  
Thank you to [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/)**deirdre_c** for the beta  
A/N: I had intended this for last year’s fandom stocking since I fell in love with Carolina/Sam while reading Medie’s 2008 NaNoWriMo story.

Written for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/) in [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/)

Her heart raced, breath ragged as she braced herself against the desk behind her, fingers digging into the wood. She breathed hard, feeling large hands stroking over her thighs, through the thin material of her dress. Through the wall, Carolina could hear the faint sounds of music playing and people talking. Someone laughed loudly, a counterpoint to her low moan as her dress slid up her legs ever so slowly.

Carolina hated department parties with a passion. The food was always bad. The political maneuvering and sucking up was at its finest, and the entertainment barely tolerable. At least the alcohol was free. Most times she avoided these events whenever she could. Other times, collegial obligations had her here and hiding, contemplating her escape route.

This particular party was turning out to be one of the better ones. Maybe even the best.

Sam Winchester knelt before her, hair falling in his eyes as he focused on his task. His suit jacket and tie had been tossed over a chair, the top couple of buttons on his shirt undone. His hands were large and warm against her thighs, his breath washing over her skin as he kissed the bared flesh he’d revealed.

Carolina shivered, feeling as though she was closing in on a priceless artifact. She was in the assistant dean’s office, the door hopefully locked with Sam on his knees, planning to do wicked things to her from the way he looked and touched her. Life was fantastic.

She reached down, grabbing the edges of her dress to pull it higher, her intent loud and clear to Sam. Sam grinned up at her, all boyish charm and puppy dog eyes, as his fingers stroked over the soft skin of her inner thighs. Creeping higher and higher.

“You were planning something like this.” Sam’s voice had gone rough, the words whispered against her skin. He looked up at her, a sly grin on his face. Unencumbered by any underwear, his fingers barely brushed the most intimate part of her.

Carolina returned the grin. “Big believer in being prepared for anything. Now, are you just going to sit there all night or do something about this.”

She gasped, hands clutching harder on the desk edge as he lifted one leg over his shoulder, leaving her wet and open to him. His tongue stroked over her clit, sucking and teasing until her head fell back until she was moaning. She bit her lip, attempting to keep quite.

Carolina threaded her fingers through Sam’s hair, trying not to yank it as his tongue moved lower, towards her vagina. His hands slid up to her hips, holding her fast against the desk. Carolina panted, wanting to move but not able under the firm pressure of Sam’s hands. She could feel the pleasure tightening in her belly, the feel of Sam’s mouth on her, driving her even higher until she pushed against Sam’s shoulders.

Sam looked up at her, mouth gleaming with her juices. She tugged him up, kissing him messily, as she tasted herself on his tongue. She could feel him hard and heavy against her thigh. Carolina reached down to unzip him, Sam’s low groan vibrating against her mouth. He slid his hands to cup her ass, lifting her onto the desk.

Carolina stroked him, loving the feel and weight of his cock in her hand. Sam panted, hands flexing on her hips, pulling her even tighter against him. The wool of his pants rasped against the tender skin of her inner thighs, adding to the sensations roiling through her. Sam pulled a condom out of his pocket, fumbling to free it from the package and roll it on. Carolina smirked at him – she wasn’t the only one prepared for a wild evening. She wrapped her legs around him, reaching between them to guide him into her. Both of them breathed hard as he slid inside.

Carolina bit her lip, as Sam thrust into her, hard and fast. Outside of the office she could hear the party in full swing, the sheer thrill of doing this with so many people on the other side of the wall only heightening her pleasure.

Sam hissed, hips snapping hard to drive himself deep inside her. Carolina urged him on, until they both came, trying to muffle the sounds of their orgasms.

It was several long moments before they caught their breath. Sam slipped out of her, but stayed pressed against her, his moist breath warm against her skin. He finally stepped away from her, lending a hand to help her off the desk. Carolina grinned at him, smoothing her dress and hair back into some semblance of presentability, as Sam did the same. She took a quick glance in the mirror on one wall to make sure she looked partly decent, only to grin at the sight her of her flushed cheeks and the look in her eyes.

She looked like a woman who had been ridden hard and throughly enjoyed it.

Sam appeared in the mirror behind her, vainly trying to smooth his hair back into place.

“Everyone is going to know what we were doing in here.” Sam tried to sound stern and a little proper but the twinkle in his eyes belied his expression. Carolina smirked at him in the mirror.

She turned to kiss him, meaning it to be brief but then Sam’s hands came up to pull her close and the kiss turned lazy and sloppy, leaving them a bit breathless. “Please, Sam, half the women out there would love to be in my place right now.”

She turned and left the office, Sam right behind her, warm and solid against her back. Her smile widened into a grin at the looks being shot in her direction from several women.

Definitely one of the better parties of the year.


End file.
